peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaos Beginning
"Chaos Beginning" is the premiere episode and the second pilot episode of Peppa Pig: Arabian Mission, it has many differences between the first pilot episode. Such as new scenes, new characters and some other things from the other pilot had been removed. Synopsis It is the same as the first pilot episode: Habib Camel, an young Arabian-American boy lives in a town with his family in Saudi Arabia, escapes from it because it's taken over by terrorists, and moves to Peppatown, UK. And joins the playgroup, but Peppa thinks that he is a terrorist from the ISIS, but soon as he is in the Peppaland, bad things begin to happen. Characters If it's marked in Italics, it means that he is a new character in this pilot. If it's marked in Bold, it means that the character was readded in the pilot. *Peppa Pig *Habib Camel *Mr. Camel *Mrs. Camel *Alim Camel *SamM2206 (Character) *George Pig *Mummy Pig *Daddy Pig *Pete Pig *Suzy Sheep *The Playgroup Crew *''Arabian Paperboy'' *''Rick Raccoon (New Playgroup Student) *''Pinky Panda ''(From Peppa's Fanatic) *'Edmond Elephant''' *'Freddy Fox' Transcript Act 1: The Terrorism Starts focuses on the town in Saudi Arabia shows people walking, talking and doing some stuff. Later it focuses on the Camel Family House Mr. Camel: Alright kids here is your breakfast. Alim Camel: Thank you dad. Habib Camel: Thanks. Mrs. Camel: Its always happy in there in Saudi Arabia. bell rings Mr. Camel: That must be the newspaper! Arabian Paperboy: I have the newspaper! Mr. Camel: Im coming. to the door Habib: You think so? it's fucking filled with ISIS on it maybe! Mr. Camel: Why you think so?, it happened some times on other places, i dont think in our homeland this will happen. Mr. Camel: I have the newspaper, lets see what's going on today. Camel reads the newspaper Mr. Camel: It says that a ISIS group broke out from the base today. Habib: WHAT?! Mr. Camel: And... it was yesterday killing habitants from Arabian towns and moving random people to there. Some got burned, murdered, shooted, stabbed, decapitaded, etc. Habib: Thats freaking insane! Mrs. Camel: Probably they wont find us Habib. Habib: YOU SAID THAT EVERYTHING WAS GONNA BE OKAY!, NOW WE ARE GONNA DIE! Mrs. Camel: Calm Down Habib... maybe the terrorists are gonna kill some people... but not us of helicopters arriving start Mr. Camel: Oh fuck. They are there focuses outside of the Camel's House, many people are screaming while terrorists are killing them or shooting them are heard Alim: Oh no. Habib: We are gonna die! Terrorist: THERE IS A ENTIRE FAMILY!, LETS KILL THOSE FUCKERS! terrorists use machine guns and rifles to attempt to kill the family, one throws a missile with a bazooka Mr. Camel: LOOK OUT! family dodges the missile bullets destroy the walls of the Camel residence, later the bazooka explodes the building Habib: OUR HOUSE! Mr. Camel: Not now Habib, lets go away! family runs away while they are being chased by terrorists Habib: GO AWAY FUCKERS!!! Mrs Camel: Lets go! family runs Mr. Camel: Look! a helicopter! i know how to pilot it! lets get in! family runs to the helicopter and get inside of it, the terrorists attempt to catch it Terrorist: THEY ARE STEALING THE HELICOPTER!!! Habib: DAD DRIVE! Mr. Camel: Wait a fucking minute! helicopter starts flying Habib: FACEEEE THATTT BASTAAARDS!!! Alim: Bastards! helicopter goes away from the town terrorist attempts to shoot it with a bazooka but... Terrorist 1: Oh shit, it is out of range the helicopter. Terrorist 2: We gotta tell our boss! 2nd terrorist grabs a walkie-talkie and communicates with the boss Terrorist 2: Boss!, we killed everyone in this town, but a family of camels escaped! Boss: Seriously?, those fucking expert bastards!, we need to figure out where they go. Im gonna see if i can track them and find their location. Terrorist 2: Thanks Boss. Boss: Good Luck up Act 2: The Camel's on Peppaland Pig's House George and Pete are watching Star Sheep Vs. The Forces of Food, while Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig are seated on the couch Star TV: Time to stop you Foodster! Foodster TV: Oh you want to battle me?, im now the king of Peppaland! focuses on the three kids Peppa: Fantastic idea for a series! ad appears AT Announcer TV: Dont go!, Star Sheep vs. The Forces up is gonna be right back. Animal Toonz Channel gets interrupted by a news channel Mr. Moose The Reporter: Breaking News!, a terrorist attack on a town in Saudi Arabia has broke out and some habitants were killed, and the terrorists are bringing new habitants to the town. But we heard rumours that a helicopter was caught flying on the skys, people say that those may be survivors leaving the town or the ISIS going to another place. Mr. Moose The Reporter: We are gonna interview to some survivors. Survivor 1: I was hidden in my house and i saw some people getting in the helicopter. I don't know more about this since after i saw those people getting in the helicopter i haved to remain hidden. cuts to another survivor Survivor 2: Someone was swearing and saying YOU FUCKING TERRORISTS!! and other threats over these terrorists. cuts to another survivor Survivor 3: What the fuck are you guys talking about? cuts to Mr. Moose The Reporter Mr. Moose: The Reporter: Alright, thats all for now, stay tuned for more! back to Animal Toonz focuses to Peppa Peppa: Oh Shit!, the helicopter might be ISIS!, and we may be next! Mummy Pig: Peppa, the reporter said that it may be some survivors. Peppa: BUT IM NOT SURE!!!, ISIS MIGHT BE IN THERE! Pete: I agree too! George: Agree! Daddy Pig: Calm down... it may be somewhere else that is not our house. cuts to a field in Peppaland, the helicopter that has the Camel Family on it arrives Camel Family exits the helicopter Habib: Wow, what a nice place!, no sand and it look it has peace! Mr. Camel: We need to find a house to live. Alim: Look There! Mr. Camel: That is a nice house. Lets buy it. family goes to the house to buy it, it then cuts back to the playgroup, the next day Act 3: Habib in the Playgroup kids get inside the playgroup Madame Gazelle: We have a new student from Saudi Arabia!, it's name is Habib. Everyone but Peppa: Hello Habib! Peppa Thinking: It's name isn't even a alliteration. The Fuck? Habib: Hello everyone, im from Saudi Arabia. Madame Gazelle: Take a seat Habib. sits near Peppa Peppa Thinking: He looks suspicious, he may be a ISIS terrorist. Peppa Whispering: Suzy, i think he is a terrorist from the ISIS. Suzy: Why you think so? Peppa: Cause he is from Saudi Arabia and i heard that there was a ISIS attack and a helicopter flew in our town. Suzy: I heard that too, but i dont think so. cuts outside the playgroup, the kids are playing and doing such is Walking and figures out Habib going to a Tree Field Peppa: The Fuck?. follows him to the field Peppa: What the- is seen speaking in a phone Habib Phone: Everything is going good, i will see you later and tell you what's going on in this playgroup. Gasps Act 4: Communication with Arabia Pig's House, Dinner, everyone is eating Peppa: I came to the playgroup, there was a new kid named Habib Camel, his name wasn't an alliteration, it sounded so arabic and this may be why would he an ISIS member Pete: Pfft. Peppa why do you believe that? Peppa: BECAUSE RECENTLY A FAMILY ESCAPED FROM A ARABIAN TOWN AND HABIB MAY BE FUCKING ISIS!! George: No! Pete: Peppa, you know that a children may not be ISIS! Peppa: Im gonna try to get communication with Arabia! gets off the table and exits the house to buy the stuff fades to the roof of the Pig's house, Peppa has a satellite and headphones Peppa: Lets see if i can communicate with Arabian people so they can prove if they are ISIS! Satellite starts beeping Peppa: Its working, its working! Microphone starts sounding Arabian Person: مرحبا من هذا؟ (Hello who is this?) Peppa: Great!, i dont understand Arabic. I will use my technique! Peppa: Hello... This... Is... Peppa... do.... you.... know.... about a..... camel family.... Arabian Person: اللعنة؟ ، أي لغة تتحدث هل أنت أبله أو ... (The Fuck?, what language are you talking are you a idiot or...) Satellite explodes Peppa: Great! that very cheap shit that Mr. Fox sold to me didn't work!, i need to find more proofs. gets down of the ladders Act 5: Habib's New Peppish House and Peppa's Plan on Habib. comes backs to his new house Habib: Hello, Mom, Dad and Alim. Mr. Camel: Hello Habib, how it was the first day at the Peppatown Playgroup?, it was better than the Arabian One? Habib: Yeah, very clean, nice, friendly and more better than the other one, since it was a hell. Mr. Camel: Glad you liked it, anyways, the phone has been handy in case of terrorist attacks in Peppatown? Habib: What?, no!, i dont think in a british place there wont be any of the ISIS on it. Mr. Camel: Ok, in case you see something suspicious please tell- Habib: Actually there was a pig girl in the playgroup, she was looking me bad. And i didn't do something wrong to her. Mr. Camel: I don't know, maybe she has problems or some things. Habib: Whatever to his room cuts to the pig house, after Peppa got down from the ladder Peppa: That didn't even freaking worked! Pete: Peppa, i was thinking of what you said and it may be true, he is Arabian and he probably was involved on the helicopter flying on the Arabian town that morning Peppa: Yes!, what if he could come from the sky in his helicopter and then jump to a building, exploding it? Daddy Pig: Peppa, that fucking news report caused you to think that the new student is a terrorist?, well... HE MAY BE!! Mummy Pig: Er... what? George: Fucking Terrorist! Peppa: Yes, we need to prove that this student is from the shitty ISIS group! Mummy Pig: I don't think so that he is a terrorist and there is no need to swear, also i think it's time to go to bed, see ya all later. Pig and Daddy Pig get down of the table and they go to their room Act 6: Terrorists Side to Habib's old Town where he lived, some structures destroyed, corpses almost everywhere, fire on some buildings, etc. Terrorist 1: Survivors? Terrorist 2: There aren't. Terrorist 1: Well shit, we need to go to our base. I will call help. a walkie-talkie Terrorist 1: Here we are in the town, no more survivors for now, we need to go to our base! Terrorist 3: Alright, im coming. up minutes later and the Terrorist goes in a helicopter Terrorist 3: Here i am! Terrorist 2: Alright!, go down now! Terrorist 3: Okay, wait! Helicopter Lands Terrorist 3: Get in! terrorists get in and the helicopter flies away Base, 5:00 A.M, helicopters are landing and such three terrorists go down from the helicopter and enter the base Terrorist 1: Boss!, there aren't any survivors for now!, what we are gonna do? Terrorist Boss: I don't know, since i am figuring out about the stolen helicopter from 2 days before] Terrorist 2: You spended the whole fucking time figuring out about the stolen helicopter and now you don't what we are gonna do now?! Terrorist Boss: Shut the fuck up and listen to this. boss leads the three terrorists to his screen Terrorist Boss: I recently found out the location of the stolen helicopter, which those shitty camel family are now. Terrorist 3: Great!, where it is? Terrorist Boss: Lets see... the screen with his finger It is on Peppatown, UK. Terrorist 3: We need to go to United Kingdom for our fucking helicopter? Terrorist 1: We need to do it, or everything will go down straight to hell. Terrorist Boss: Alright, the plans will begin tomorrow, now go take a break you three and get ready for some attacks! Act 7: Peppa's Thoughts Pig Family's House, Mummy Pig's Office, Peppa, George and Pete are inside Peppa: So you guys may think that the dickhead of Habib might not be a terrorist. Pete: I do so, i think he is from ISIS don't you remember that i said that with George downstairs? Peppa: Well, the dickhead may be myself, but back to the focus and our hints to the ISIS guy. Peppa: First of all, this morning we heard about a stolen helicopter, no? and then it was caught flying from this Arabian town and then i think the helicopter landed in Peppaland Pete: And then... Peppa: He joined the playgroup, he was shy and didn't talk to someone that time, and then i followed him and i caught him talking in phone with someone and he said that he will tell his "Terrorist" guys about what is going on our playgroup. And i think he is gonna shoot down the playgroup or nuke it George: Yeah! Pete: I think that it may be possible. Anyways lets go to sleep since it's late now. Pig Kids exit the room Act 8: Fuel Attackjob cuts to Habib and his family, they are driving on their car at night Habib: And if i think these kids were named, Pedro, Danny, Suzy, Candy and some others that i am lazy to mention Mr. Camel: Interesing Habib, but lets be careful out there, since ISIS will chase us. Alim: Dad, Shut up! car passes by a near gas station and parks in there Mr. Camel: Alright kids, im gonna fill the car with some gasoline. Stay in there. Habib: Dad!, can i buy some snacks? Mr. Camel: Alright Habib, get down and i will give you money gets down of the car and then picks up the money that his dad gave, he later gets into the shop far of the gas station, a helicopter lands in there, terrorists get down Terrorist 1: Alright!, we are now at Peppaland!, lets find those Camel cunts and take them away! terrorists start finding, but one finds the Camel family in the Gas Station 2 grabs a walkie talkie and communicates with the others Terrorist 2: I found the family! Terrorist 1: You heard now, lets go! NOW NOW NOW! terrorists go to the Gas Station and they start attacking the family Mr. Camel: What the fu- terrorist knocks down Mr. Camel with his fist Mrs. Camel: HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT! Mrs. Camel: HABIB GET OUT AND DO SOMETHING! Alim: Not Listening! Mrs. Camel: Great, now we are fucked. the shop, Habib is buying the snacks, but he doesn't notice that his family is being attacked Habib: I want Beefritos, a... Crunchy Cooks Cookies and a Soda. Clerk: Alright, give me the- what is going on outside Clerk: WHAT THE HECK?! notices the window, his family is being attacked Habib: MOM!, DAD! AND ALIM! exits the shop and attempts to face the terrorists Habib: Wanna fight? come at- knocked over Terrorist 3: Alright, now lets leave those 2 idiots behind! Alim: NO!!! car starts running but Alim gets inmediatly out of the car, the terrorists don't notice Alim: Habib! wakes up and coughes Habib: Oh god... wait where is our car?! Alim: Car got Taken by Terrorists! and Dad got knocked over! Habib: Holy shit. We need to call emergencies! two run to a phone, call 911 call with 911 starts 911 (On phone): 911, What do you need? Habib: Something horrible happened in a Gas Station!, the direction is 231 Grape Road! 911: What is it?, can you explain it more clearly? Habib: My mom got kidnapped by people and my dad got knocked over! please help! 911: Alright we are coming. hangs up Habib: They are coming, meanwhile lets try to wake up our dad. two run to Mr. Camel Act 9: ISIS on Peppaland fades to Peppa's house. Morning Pete and George are on their Pajamas, they walk up to the kitchen to eat breakfast Mummy Pig: So... did you figure out that he was from ISIS? Peppa: Maybe, the helicopter and the talk at the playgroup may lead that he is really from ISIS. radio suddenly swaps to a news radio station News Radio Reporter: Breaking News!, another attack happened yesterday at night, a car got stolen with a woman on it, kidnapping her and a person got knocked down and he has severe injuries... one kid said that ISIS was responsible for that as he saw them on the time of the incident. The shop clerk was able to prove it as he captured a photo of the incident and ISIS. photo shows up and it looks like he was attacking a kid and then he kidnapped the woman! Pete: Fuck!, first of all a helicopter gets stolen with someone shooting on it and then a car kidnapping! Peppa: Habib is the Devil! Pete: What we are gonna do? Peppa: Don't worry, i know someone. cuts outside of some buildings, with SamM2206 outside of it SamM2206: Where's Peppa?, i have been waiting for 10 minutes. Pig and Peppa park with Skids near SamM2206, Peppa gets down Peppa: Sam! i need your help! SamM2206: What is it? Peppa: ISIS is on the town! SamM2206: I heard that!, that was freaking shocking and then a car got stolen with someone on it! Peppa: So what we can do? SamM2206: Lets go to the forest! Peppa: Okay? two get in Skids SamM2206: Mr. Pig, lets go to the Peppish Forest! Daddy Pig: Alright! starts running and then goes away from the buildings Forests, Daddy Pig, Peppa and SamM2206 get off of Skids SamM2206: Alright, we need to train, so we can face Habib hand by hand. Daddy Pig: I am really fat!, so i don't think it may work. SamM2206: You lazy bum. Peppa: Alright lets start SamM2206: Alright, first of all, if we face a terrorist, you must- goes away and shows them training minutes later after training got over Daddy Pig: Phew!, that was so hard to do! SamM2206: Alright, the plan for Habib is gonna begin tomorrow. So let's get ready! Act 10: Mrs. Camel to the ISIS Base fades to a secret garage near Peppatown Airport Terrorist 1: Alright, we have her unconcious, those sleeping pills worked. Terrorist 2: Lets just wait for the fucking cargo plane to Arabia and we get inside of it and the we start questioning here. Terrorist Walkie-Talkie starts Ringing Terrorist 3: Guys, the plane is about to land! Terrorist 2: It is here, now lets wait that everyone is out of range. minutes later, everything is gonna get finally loaded to the plane Cargo Worker: Everything is there!, now lets go! terrorist car peeks over Terrorist 1: Lets go before the Cargo Plane closes! car starts running to the Cargo door, which is about to close Terrorist 2: Faster, Faster, FASTER!! car sucessfully enters the plane Terrorist 1: Great! now lets get to our- Walkie-Talkie starts beeping again Terrorist 1: Yeah? Terrorist 3: I forgot to mention! the plane is gonna going to another town far from the base!, you aren't gonna get into the base in time! Terrorist 1: Dont worry i got a plan. Terrorist 2: What is it? cuts near the base, the car is already on Terrorist 2: I dont think it's a good idea to break the cargo door and land into our base! Terrorist 1: We aren't gonna land into the base with our car Amjad!, we are gonna eject from the car and parachute! Amjad: Please don't Haider!. Haider: In 3.... 2... Amjad: OH MY FUCKIN GOD! Haider: And 1! car runs and then falls from the plane Amjad: HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Haider: Woo-hoo!!!! car is near the base to fall Haider: Now lets eject! grabs parachutes and Amjad puts Mrs. Camel on his back and Amjad eject from the car and fall to the base both open their parachutes and enter a ceiling in the roof, where many ISIS members are waiting them inside two land Terrorist Boss: Do you have them? Amjad: The kids escaped but we got the woman! Terrorist Boss: Alright we are gonna put her in a questioning room, at a terrorist, you! take that bitch to the questioning room! Terrorist 4: Alright. Mrs. Camel and puts her in the questioning room room, 2 minutes later, Mrs. Camel is waking up Mrs. Camel: What the... Mrs. Camel: FUCK?!, Where i am, where is my husband, where are my kids?! Terrorist Boss: Mrs. Camel, we are gonna ask you some questions... Mrs. Camel: How about if you let me go?! Terrorist Boss: Shut up hoe, we need to tell you, where your son is studying. Mrs. Camel: Ismat School? Terrorist Boss: NO! WHERE HE IS STUDYING NOW! Mrs. Camel: I AM NOT TELLING YOU! Terrorist Boss: If you don't, im gonna send ISIS terrorists to destroy you. Mrs. Camel: Why would a give a fuck? Terrorist Boss: Alright, after we kill you, we are gonna track your sons and decapitate them. Mrs. Camel: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!, THEY ARE ON PEPPALAND! UNITED KINGDOM! Terrorist Boss: Peppaland?... Terrorists found them, but later they didn't say where they study. Alright we are gonna go right now. Mrs. Camel: No... its my son!, ITS MY SON! DONT DO ANYTHING BAD TO THEM! Terrorist Boss: Too late. Act 11: No Way Habib! cuts to the next day, the playgroup, kids enter the playgroup, except Peppa which arrives later with SamM2206 and Daddy Pig three get down of the car Daddy Pig: Thanks for bringing me on this Peppa. Peppa: No Problem, we will face Habib once the bell rings SamM2206: Lets hide before someone finds us. three hide in a tree near the entry, but then an ISIS helicopter lands near the Playgroup Haider and some other Terrorists get off the helicopter Amjad: Remember, when the bell rings, we are gonna kill Habib! Terrorists hide near a tree minutes later, George and Pete Pig passes in the playgroup, George has his bike while Pete has his skateboard Pete: Peppa is in there, how about if we give her a visit? George: Yes! SamM2206 and Daddy Pig is about to enterv by fighting Peppa: GO GO GO!! Pete: Peppa?! What are you- inside of the playgroup after the bell ringed Madame Gazelle: And thats all for today, go have- interrupted by Peppa, SamM2206 and Daddy Pig Peppa: HABIB YOU FUCKING HUNCHBACKED CAMEL! Habib: What the fuck? SamM2206: WE KNOW YOUR FUCKING PLANS TO CAUSE TERRORISM!, PEPPA TOLD ME EVERYTHING ON THE WAY! Daddy Pig: Any lasts words before you get knocked over and get in Coma? Habib: You know what?, i have my phone, i will call- terrorists, Amjad and Haider enter by one of the windows Amjad: YOU FUCK- SamM2206: SHIT!, ISIS! runs to one terrorist and beats him up to death, causing to drop an Shotgun, later, Habib grabs it Peppa: HE IS REALLY ISIS!, HE WAS GONNA CALL HIS ISIS FRIENDS! and George Enter Pete: Peppa what the fuck is wrong with- points the shotgun to Sam, Habib, George, Pete, Peppa and Daddy Pig Habib: You better get out, or else i will shoot all of you! Madame Gazelle: KIDS GET AWAY! and the Terrorists team up and they start shooting everyone, Candy gets severely injured, Suzy gets a wound and Zoe gets shotten in the back, the rest escape the playgroup Habib, Amjad, Haider and Terrorists: Game Over, Peppa! appears saying TO BE CONTINUED END